Beheaded!
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Halloween fic. Has lots of blood and gore. Can you guess who's beheading the Z warriors?


**Beheaded**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

The first and only chapter! Enjoy!!

X.X.X

A cold finger ran across the sharp blade, causing blood to peak over the newly open wound. A smile drew across its face. Soon its plan would be lived. The one it waited for so long to carry out.

Halloween . . .

The perfect day. They were all out 'trick or treating'. Having a dandy time, laughing, eating candy, doing everything it wasn't. But they had better enjoy it while it lasts because it's waiting for them, patiently by the front door to their home. The heavy weapon held firmly in one hand the other casually running down the blade, as if the sight of the crimson was nothing. It is nothing.

After sitting there for sometime it's mind pondered over how each victim should go. Quickly or slowly? Slowly sounded more appealing but it had so many things so do, time would surely fly.

Fast it is then.

If only it knew when they would return.

Any second now they would . . . Any second . . .

A chill went up its spine as the metal knob on the door turned, and the door was pushed open. A voice sounded through the air, but its words were lost as it turned to see the ghastly figure standing in the shadows. "Who- ?" The woman asked, but she knew. She asked a question she already knew the answer to, which just shows her stupidity. Her blue eyes caught sight of silver and they seemed to question the scene.

A Halloween costume she must have told herself. Just a costume nothing more. But when the axe raised and was swung horizontally at her, all thoughts ceased and she supposed it wasn't a Halloween costume because the sound of the blade ripping through her larynx sent a shrill cry from her throat. It was very abruptly cut off; the music barely left her throat.

Her head was brutally detached from her body with a quick swing. The contact crushed the bones and caused her breath to be gone, even before her spinal cord was sliced through. Her head toppled backwards and onto the floor, her body stood upright for a moment then fell forward narrowly missing the figure's boots. Its lips raised in disgust as the crimson licked at the black of the boots it wore. The blood squirted out, the blood still being pumped through the now lifeless body.

She must have been surprised.

It let the axe rest upon the tile floor. The wood still held in its grip. With a sigh, it turned away from the mess and made its way back into the living room the door still remained ajar. The icy air chilled its bone for a moment sending a shiver through its body. The howl of wind was the only sound that cut through the night as it sat down on the couch, letting the weapon rest upright, leaning heavily on the leather. There was a low sound, a sob. Cold eyes darted over to the open door, an outline of a familiar figure stood there. All dressed up in her pink bunny costume.

"Mom?" She whispered lowly, tears springing into her blue eyes. Fear also did too. She made her way towards the living room, tears now cascading down the curves of her cheeks and dripping off the side of her jaw.

Her sobs grew louder but ended as she saw someone sitting on the couch. A lone figure. Strangely, no tears were on their face. Her eyes widened as she saw the weapon. It made no move towards it. Its eyes peered over at her, sending shudders through her frail body; then the windows went back to the heavy weapon. The axe.

She turned and ran.

She ran as fast as she fucking could, but it wasn't quick enough. She felt the pain as much as she heard it. A wet crunch, which sent blinding agony shooting through her tanned body. Then a snap. She shrieked as her vertebra was shattered into pieces as was her heart and life. Her top half flew across the hall and came to a stop next to her mother's bottom half, Bra's lower half, which consisted of her lower belly, and her legs fell backwards, her insides spilling out and staining the floor with her life. With a sad sigh, it dropped the axe to the tile, the young demi-Sayian's scream still echoed through the lifeless air. It lowered its head and let its hair fall into heavy lidded eyes.

The murderer had been deprived of sleep for so long, it must have forgot what it felt like to have no thoughts and be carefree. As if anyone cares . . .

But soon all its problems would be gone. Every last one will lie in a bloodied heap on the floor. There were so many places to go. So many to see, so many that it hated. The shadow stepped over the bodies, not forgetting the axe.

"Goku, be back soon, dinner will be ready in an hour and don't pig out on candy!" ChiChi shouted as Goku waved to her. The door shut behind him, Goten, and Vegeta.

She frowned, still not liking the Prince around Goten; he was a bad influence. She went back to the stove and stirred the soup with the wooden spoon. The delicious scent reached her. "Mmm." She said.

There was a sound behind her.

It was low, but loud enough for her to hear. She swiftly turned hoping to see Gohan dressed in a costume to scare her but she saw something else.

Something she didn't want to remember. Something she didn't have to remember. Freezing hands gripped around her thin neck and turned her towards the stove, its malevolent chuckle reaching her ears. The water in the pot boiled, bubbles protruded from the hot liquid as she was moved closer to it.

She screamed. Cried. Kicked. Punched. She did everything she could think of (which wasn't much) to get away. It held her in its iron grip, her words were soon drowned out by screams of pure terror but those too were melted away from the heat and so was her aging skin. Her skin bubbled up like the soup as her feet kicked to get free. Her breath was disappearing and fast; all her air was lost when she screamed. Bringing along her demise quicker, much to the murderer's dismay. Her body soon stilled, the remnants of her skin floating atop the bloodied water, her last thoughts most likely of Goku and their two sons.

The figure turned off the burner, not wanting to burn the house down. ChiChi's lightweight body slipped from the pot and onto the floor, spilling the hot contents of the pot across her body. Her skin was eaten away, her eyelids cooked off. You wouldn't even be able to tell it was her. Like her killer cared. It wanted her dead. She was just another that it hated.

A smile came to the figure's lips as it strolled past her, grabbing up the blood tipped axe as it went out the front door.

Vegeta smiled at the man he loved. "I should go Kakkarot." He watched the taller Sayian lower his eyes, the thick black almost touching soft skin. Goten looked back and forth between the two, and then got the hint maybe he should leave for a moment. He scampered around a fence, making sure he wouldn't see anything.

Vegeta floated up to Goku's full lips. Once they met each other, everything faded and it was only them. Vegeta's hand snaked over Goku's shoulder and pulled him closer, this earned him a low moan from Goku and his hips brushed playfully against the Prince's. They stood outside the darkened Capsule Corp. The last full bloodied Sayians broke away from the breathless kiss, Vegeta panted heavily, along with Goku. "Do you want to come in?"

Goku pondered about it for a moment then shook his head. "I gotta get home, ChiChi will be worried. Maybe tomorrow. Goten needs to get home and I'm sure Bulma won't be too happy with you." He whispered, and let his tongue dip along the curves of Vegeta's cheek.

"Your loss." He pulled his arms away from the taller Sayian. Goku turned and yelped as he received a slap across his ass. Vegeta smirked at him.

"You'll have to wait to get more of that." His words seemed almost cruel to Goku. He frowned and mumbled 'Dang' under his breath. He gave a quick wave and went over to his son; they quickly disappeared in a blur of blue.

Vegeta growled in the back of his throat. Goku hadn't put out yet and it was pissing him off.

Then he heard it.

The rustling of leaves.

He pivoted on his boots and turned to face the sound.

He saw nothing, but the sound seemed to be getting louder and so did another sound, a barely audible giggle. It had obviously been held back and the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He smirked; maybe it was Goku coming back for more. He hoped so.

"Kakkarot" he purred seductively, making sure to roll the 'r' longer than it should have been done normally.

All sounds ceased, but his thundering heartbeat and heavy breathing. He kneeled down and pushed through the bushes, once again he saw and heard nothing but silence. He clenched his teeth. Goku had better not be messing with his mind, trying to get him turned on and not even letting him fuck the younger Sayian. Or 'make love' as Goku called it. He did love the Sayian so he usually stuck to calling it that unless he was irritated, that was whole 'nother story. He slowly stood up from his crouching position and turned.

"BOO!!!" He jumped in fear as Gohan, Pan, and Marron jumped at him. Pan and Marron tackled him back to the ground. His heart wanted to pound out of his chest but he held it in as he tumbled across the concrete until the girls were on the ground whining about scraped knees. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Vegeta, did my dad already go home?" Goku's eldest brat asked; he was dressed coincidently as Sayiaman.

"Nice costume." Vegeta smirked, pink painted across Gohan's cheeks. "A little old to be 'trick or treating'?" He removed the hideous 'mask/helmet thing.'

"A little old to be trying to get my dad to sleep with you?" Vegeta's face heated up in anger.

"You little-"

"D-DAD!" Pan wailed. She stood in the open doorway of Capsule Corp. Marron was next to her; she too was wracked with tears. Their bags of candy now strewn across the floor.

Gohan ran over to the young girls, Vegeta closely followed wonder what the hell those annoying kids were crying about. Him and Gohan gasped in unison as they saw the dead bodies. Not just dead mangled-no-bodies that were chopped into two separate pieces. The blue hair and tan skin could only mean-

"B-Bulma! Br-Bra!!" Vegeta cried out and ran over to his once lover and their daughter. His mouth was agape in utter astonishment. "Wh-Who did this!?" He screamed; his golden power instantly surged around him.

"Vegeta! Calm down. I'll go get my-"

"You're not getting anyone." A cold familiar voice said from behind them. They turned just as Marron was grabbed by her hair and her head was slammed against the wall cracking the skull. The blonde fell to the ground, groaning painfully as a boot rested on top of her pretty hair and pressed down.

"NO!" Gohan shouted but it was too late, there was a very juicy smashing sound and Marron's blood mixed with Bulma and Bra's life force.

Pan scream as anger took over her whole body. She charged at the shadowed figure. Sending fists crashing into it's stomach and face. None seemed to phase it.

It backhanded her to the tile; it never lifted the weapon in its hand until now. They didn't notice the axe until now.

It held her onto the ground under thick boots. She gasped, struggled for breath, and to get free, neither came to her as the axe was brought down over her neck and removing her head from her body. Scarlet sprayed from her body as Gohan sent the figure to he ground, his balled fist hitting it until the face was bruised and bloodied.

Vegeta aided Gohan to his feet after all movement from the figure halted. They were still unable to see the face of the culprit. Gohan was breathing heavily through clenched teeth and Vegeta was doing the same next to him.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Go call Kakkarot and tell him what happened. I'll make sure it's still dead." Gohan nodded and glanced back to the figure and saw . . .

Nothing.

His ebony eyes widened. Vegeta turned in the direction he was facing to see nothing too.

"Oh shit!" He shouted. "Go, call him right now! He may too be in danger!" Gohan raced into the kitchen and out of Vegeta's sight.

He reached for the light switch, and flipped it up, but there was still darkness. "This is just great." He mumbled and surveyed the black area, the scent of blood over powering his thoughts. Who could be doing this? He didn't know and he wanted to know, and he knew that he would soon discover who it was. He picked up some words he heard Gohan mumble.

"What is it?" Vegeta shouted.

"The phone is dead-" Gohan yelled back, his voice half muffled by the walls, and then a hand.

"And so are you" the voice whispered in his right ear, he punched back into the person holding him, but it was futile, it was stronger then him. No one is stronger than him not even Vegeta, well besides Goku but . . .

He fell forward after the figure released him. He landed with a thud on the tile, he flipped himself over and faced the figure, it's face dimly lit by an outside light. Then he knew who it was.

It chuckled deep within its throat as it brought the axe next to his skull, the sharp edge not pointed at his head, but perpendicular.

"N-NO!" He shouted as the flat dull metal of the axe trampled his skull, reducing it to nothing but blood and chunks of white bone.

Vegeta raced in, his eyes moving to Gohan then back to the figure; he grinded his teeth together as he saw the figure, a gasp not escaping his lips. It didn't really surprise him. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. "Where is MY son!?" He screamed at the all too familiar person.

"He's dead, he's been dead." It said coolly. Its eyes met the Prince's "and you're next to go." It brought the axe up then down, but didn't expect what happened next.

Vegeta caught the wood in his hands, the blade narrowly missing his pointed nose. He jerked it towards himself and held it in his grasp.

The other stood in surprise. It had not expected that. It assumed he'd go easy. It only made a bigger ass out of itself.

It leapt forward, catching Vegeta off guard and at his stomach. They both slammed onto the floor and rolled through Gohan's blood, their clothing now drenched with crimson. Then Vegeta found himself under the heavy weight. His wrists held tightly, but he never realized the axe from his grip.

"Drop the axe and maybe I'll let you live."

Vegeta spat in its face. "Go to hell you bastard!"

It stayed quiet, and just tightened his grip on Vegeta's wrists; they began to fracture under the pressure. Vegeta grunted as his fingers started to open up, the wood slipping free from him grip.

Then it clattered to the floor.

His breathing hitched as it did so and he rolled out from under the murderer, it quickly grabbed up the weapon and swung it at Vegeta catching him on his head, the side hit him, luckily for him. But he didn't seem so lucky as the pain darkened his vision. He fell forward but stumbled to his feet. He clutched the side of his bleeding head as he sprinted towards the front door, not wanting to face this foe in such an injured state.

Then it was in front of him.

"How . . . did you get so fast!??"

The question went unanswered as the axe was brought down yet again, but to the axe murderer's disappointment, he dodged it. But he fell forward and onto the floor.

There was a voice and it was frantic. It didn't belong to Vegeta or his attacker.

Vegeta was dragged to his feet by the back of his loose fitting black short sleeve shirt. The figure held him close. "Listen" It spoke.

There was a moment of silence. "Vegeta!! Where are you- oh Kami!! Bulma! Bra!!" There was another silence. "Marron! PAN!! Who-NOO!"

"Awe, how sad. And he's going to find you next. Don't worry I won't kill him. It'll cause you more pain. I hate you and now, I don't have to worry about you or anyone else disapproving of me. Goku cares about me and so does Goten! I will finally be happy" It ended it's speech.

"Ka-Kakkarot!" Vegeta choked out before the blade was drawn across his neck, his life draining from his body, causing it to cool. He was lowered to the floor silently and the axe was placed in his hand so it appeared as if he did it himself. The Prince of all Sayians, which consisted mainly of Kakkarot, was now staring forward, the blood in his veins now gone.

Goku raced into the room. "Oh Kami- GOHAN!" He shouted and raced over to his eldest son. Tears streaked down his face. His mind tried to conceive an answer to this madness but found none. His eyes scanned the room and rested upon another body.

Vegeta.

He got up and kneeled next to his Prince. More crystals rained down his face. "Who-"

There was a low groan. Ebony looked through the darkness as someone gradually got to their feet.

"G-Goku?" It was a low familiar voice.

"Trunks?" He asked back.

It moved towards him and instantly wrapped his arms around Goku, sobbing softly.

"It was so horrible. He killed them- he killed them all!" Goku patted his back, trying to sooth the 17 years old demi-Sayian.

"Why?" Goku said the first thing that came to his mind. Why? Why would Vegeta go berserk and kill everyone?

"He said that he could never have you so-so he did this."

Goku eyed the teen for a moment, but Vegeta knew that he loved him. He shrugged it off as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"Everything will be fine. You can come live with me and Goten." Trunks' smirk went unseen by Goku as he reached his smaller hands up Goku's back and tenderly rubbed the orange material as he leaned into his warmth and sweet scent.

The end….

Agent 182: I wrote this for all my buddies: Satanspinner67, Brendant, Nelia, Majin Bulma, Yacky Yo-Yo, Dark Tala, Suhyo, Kewla, xnxChiChixnx, Bosquito Mosquito, MayhemMudvayne666, MB, plus many more….. Thanks for all your awesome support!! I hope you liked it!


End file.
